A Father's Love
by futureauthor13
Summary: As Doofenshmirtz walked, he still felt his heart breaking a little, but at the same time, he couldn't be any prouder and happier for his daughter. Future fic/father daughter fic. Oneshot


Doofenshmirtz looked at himself in the mirror. Rather than the lab coat, black sweater and brown pants combo he had been wearing for who knows how long, he was wearing a grey suit.

"You know, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz, "I'm thinking I should just wear my casual clothes. Do you think she'll get mad?"

The doctor glanced down at the platypus, sitting in the glass cage with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at the doctor, as if to say, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, she'll get mad," said Doofenshmirtz, looking back at the mirror, "but I can at least take off this bowtie." He ripped of the grey bowtie and tossed it into the bathroom sink. "I mean, what's the point of wearing bowties? It's the girls that are supposed to look pretty, so why do the men have to wear bows? I'm telling you, Perry the Platypus, the fashion industry is insane, always making things that either itch and give you a rash or make you look like a weirdo! I mean, look at me Perry the Platypus, do I look like the kinda person who is a weird..." He saw the small smirk the monotreme was giving him. "Oh who asked you anyway!"

Turning around and heading into his bedroom, he opened one of his dresser drawers and got out a black tie. He skillfully tied it around his neck, and then went back to the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

His outfit was perfect, but his wild, brown hair still had that windblown look to it. He could've combed it a little, but the middle aged mad scientist had been losing hair recently. He'd rather be scolded for it than lose it. After all, she was used to seeing his hair this messy, it had been that way for years.

Years...

Doofenshmirtz sighed. It was hard to believe so much time had changed. Most of the things in his life were still the same. Perry the Platypus still came everyday, he still hadn't taken over the tri-state area, Norm was operational, he was still single. In fact, Doof's life had found it's way into a nice, familiar rut. It may've been redundant at times, but Doof wouldn't trade it in for anything.

But today, in less than a couple hours, Doofenshmirtz's whole life would be changing. Not just his, but the one life he cared about the most would be changing too.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrk." Doofenshmirtz snapped out of his daze, and looked at his nemesis. Perry was pointing at a wall clock that said 11:56.

"Oh no!" Doof shouted, "We're gonna be late!" Quickly, he scooped up the PCU (Platypus containment unit), grabbed his keys, and rushed out the door. Pressing the elevator button and speeding past the closing metal doors, Doof stood inside the elevator and tried to catch his breath. "You know, Perry the Platypus, you could've told me we were running late sooner."

Yes, Doofenshmirtz said 'we'. He was taking Perry with him. Doof hadn't even built a whole new -inator, he just brought up parts of his old -inators from the basement and told Monogram it did something 'incredibly evil'. But even if there hadn't been a mission, Perry would've came anyway. He was just as close to the bride as he was to Candace, Phineas and Ferb. Besides, he knew Doof probably needed him for moral support and to keep him from falling apart.

This fact was proven when Doof nearly hit a car while driving out of the parking lot. "He he," Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously, "guess I've got a bad case of the nerves."

'Really, I had no idea,' Perry thought sarcastically. But, he was used to the doctor being like this. He had a good reason to be.

_Doofenshmirtz walked into his kitchen, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered, uninthusiastically, "Can you please make this quick, I'm in the middle of battling my nemesis."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz asked. A big smile appeared on his face. "Oh Vanessa, it's so nice to hear from you! How's your apartment?"_

_"Dad, I've been living there for two years," replied Vanessa, "I think I'm used to it by now." Doof could practically see his daughter, rolling her eyes at him. But that didn't bother him in the slightest, he just liked talking with his daughter. _

_"So, what's new?"_

_"Uh, well there is one new thing. And it's a big one."_

_A million thoughts went through Doof's mind, but by some miracle, he managed to not jump to conclusions. "And, what is this big new thing?"_

_"Remember Davey, the boy I brought over for Thanksgiving? Well, he asked me to marry him. And I said yes."_

Doof had been so shocked, he dropped his mini laser-inator and nearly hit Perry! After apologizing, Doof went back to talking to Vanessa, and Perry quickly left the DEI building, giving the doctor a moment to process what he had just heard.

The next few months had been filled with fights (and not just between the two nemesises), forgiving, shopping, spending, arguing, planning, and everything in between. And threw all that trouble, they had actually made it to the big day without any major disasters.

But then again, it was still only noon.

Taking a sharp turn and pulling into the church parking lot, Doof parked his car, and took the keys out of the ignition. But he didn't get out of the car.

Perry knew how hard this would be for the mad scientist. In fact, for the past few months, the person Doofenshmirtz had been battling was himself. He had considered several -inators to stop his daughter's wedding, but Perry didn't even have to destroy them, Doofenshmirtz never got them past the blueprint stage.

The mad scientist would be the first to say he was 'evil' (he had a reputation after all), but he would also be the first to agree with anyone who said he was 'evil' but he wasn't heartless. If this was what his daughter wanted, he wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Let's go, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz, unstrapping Perry's seatbelt and picking up the PCU. After walking down a couple of hallways, Doof found the main foyer. It was filled with seats, most of them filled by wedding guests. There were purple and dark blue ribbons, and a few small bouquets, but overall, nothing too fancy or frilly. 'She never was a girly girl,' Doof thought with a smile.

Perry was sat down by the front row, right next to where Doofenshmirtz would sit, right after he did what would probably be the hardest thing he would ever do.

When Doofenshmirtz saw the last few guests start to sit down, he knew he had better hurry. Quickly running towards the Bride's dressing room, Doof stopped right outside the door, and knocked.

A small girl, about the age of seven, opened the door. She had those familiar dark blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, and was wearing a long, white dress with just a little bit of ruffle at the bottom. A light purple ribbon was tied around her waist, and her hair. She also wore a black choaker, and the metal earrings Doof had given her as a birthday gift.

"Dad, I was wondering when you would get here," said the girl. Doofenshmirtz blinked a few times, and saw her as she truly was: His twenty seven year old daughter in her wedding dress, about to be married.

'I'm nearly fifty and I'm still not old enough to handle this,' the old scientist thought, but he smiled just for his daughter.

"Well, what kind of father would I be if I missed my own daughter's wedding?" Doof answered. Vanessa simply smiled at her father, and together they walked towards the main door.

The notes of the infamous wedding march echoed through the building. Vanessa's bridesmaids and Davey's best men had already began walking down the long, carpeted path that was laced with flower petals.

What was the point of doing this anyway? Why did a father have to 'give' his daughter away when she got married? To Doofenshmirtz, it just seemed like another thing that only existed to make his life all the more difficult.

The doctor looked over at his daughter, and noticed that her eyes were glassy. "Vanessa, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad," said Vanessa, giving him a small smile, "It's just, this is just such a big step. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time."

"Well, I know that you'll do fine," said Doofenshmirtz, smiling at Vanessa, "and on the very slim chance that your life doesn't turn out good, I can always make you a Make-Vanessa's-Life-Better-inator."

Vanessa chuckled. Same old dad, same old love for -inators, and same old love for her. The doctor then got a nervous look on his face. "You, you will miss me, right?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Yes Dad, I'll miss you. But I promise I'll visit soon, okay?"

"Okay," Doof replied with a bit of a sigh. Taking her father by surprised, Vanessa wrapped her arms around him, and whispered, "I love you, Dad, and thanks for everything."

He felt his eyes get watery as he replied, "I love you too, Vanessa." After a few more moments, the two broke the hug. They faced forward, Doof took his daughter's arm, and together they walked down the aisle. As Doofenshmirtz walked, he still felt his heart breaking a little, but at the same time, he couldn't be any prouder and happier for his daughter.

When they reached the end, Doof reluctantly but happily gave away Vanessa, and then sat down on one of the polished, wooden chairs. He felt a small arm pull on his sleave. He looked down and saw Perry out of his cage (he didn't even bother questioning it, that darn platypus was better than Houdini), offering the doctor a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz, taking the piece of cloth.

The rest of the wedding went perfectly. Vanessa and her fiance said their 'I Do's, and everyone cheered when they kissed. At the reception, there were no fights between the two nemesises, no -inators were brought in and fired, no one came to arrest Doofenshmirtz, and the food was cooked to perfection. It was Vanessa's idea of a perfect wedding, with the exception of her father's 'moves' on the dance floor. But despite it being totally embarrasing, it had still put a smile on Vanessa's face.

"And you're sure you have everything ready to go for your trip?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"For the tenth time Dad, yes!" said Vanessa, exasperated. She was going to Paris for her honeymoon, and her father was practically her own personal, living checklist.

"And if anything goes wrong, you just call me and I'll be right there with my hover-platform to pick you two up," Doofenshmirtz reminded.

Vanessa smiled. "I know Dad." It was time to go. Everyone rushed outside, and Davey and Vanessa were ready to begin their new lives as husband and wife. Before she stepped inside the car, Vanessa gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Dad," she said, smiling.

"I love you too, Vanessa."

Everyone said their farewells, and the car drove away. Doofenshmirtz sighed, but he was smiling proudly. His daughter was no longer just his daughter. She was now a wife, and soon (but he hoped not _too _soon), she would become a mother.

But no matter what happened in Doof's life or his daughter's life, no matter how old Vanessa got, Doofenshmirtz knew one thing for sure.

That he would always do anything and everything for her. His little girl, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

**I hope this was good, but I'm sorry if it turned out corny or OOC. I was inspired to write this by an amv on youtube. It was a Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa father/daughter amv (the first I've seen) with the song "I Loved Her First", made by toxicdreamer2. It's a really great vid, and you should definitely check it out.**

**Please review, and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
